Einon
King Einon is the main antagonist of the first ''Dragonheart ''movie. Einon was the son of King Freyne, as well as the prince. Bowen thought he trained him to be just and good. Unfortunately, he wasn't good at training people to be good and blamed it on Draco. Einon had always been evil and cruel, no better, if not worse, than his father (whom he viciously finished off to claim the crown). He almost died when a village girl named Kara fell from a burning house. Einon was pushed into a spike, striking him straight in his heart. The wound is deep, so he nearly died. But his mother took him to Draco the dragon. After telling Einon to swear that he will lead a life of truth and honesty, Einon dies. But Draco offers his heart to bring Einon back from the dead. But Einon began to show signs that he was as bad if not worse then his father and avenging his father's death by burning out Redbeard's eyes. Bowen tried to stop him and saying "Remember the old code!" But Einon repiled saying a King is above the code! Bowen tackled him and started fighting his soldiers to get a point to Einon. Bowen returned to Draco's cave, believing him to have turned Einon evil and swore to kill every single dragon. 12 years later, Einon is an extremely tyrannical king with bloodlust and vengence. He raised taxes high so he and his cronies could have a feast for themselves. He meets Kara again and he locks her up but it fails and the girl escapes with the queen's help. When he finds Kara again, Einon meets Bowen for the second time and engages him in a vicious duel with at the river. After badly injuring Bowen in his shoulder, Einon reveals that he was evil all along. Before he can kill Bowen, Draco intervenes and drives Einon and his companions off by showing him his half-heart that also beats in Einon's chest. When Einon received the news that Bowen is making an army to train the villagers, he did not dare to underestimate him because he is a great swordsman apart who was also his mentor, he prepared his army to fight Bowen's army but for Einon's misfortune, things were not as expected, his soldiers succumbed and died before the villagers, just as Fray Gilbert threw an arrow in his chest and saw Draco receive the pain also falling in his castle, he realized that is immortal unless the dragon dies because of the dragon slayers who were preparing to kill him but Einon arrived in time to avoid being killed to the chagrin of Draco, when Bowen arrives at the castle to save Draco, he runs into Einon In his room and they make their last battle, Einon had the advantage for a while when he breaks Bowen's sword until Kara gives his rival a dragon-slayer ax, in the battle Einon falls from the roof of the castle but he survives. Just when Bowen refused too much to kill Draco to end Einon's reign, he arrives trapping Kara and threatening Bowen that if he moves he kills but Draco bites one of his hands causing Einon to release Kara reluctantly. , Einon enraged grabs his dagger and runs to Bowen to kill his opponent once but before Einon could pierce his dagger with the body of Bowen this already makes his decision by throwing the ax dragon slayer to Draco and Einon receiving the pain of death , is thrown to the ground in defense by his mentor and dies together with Draco later. Personality Ill-tempered, spoiled, kooky, impatient, noisy, gluttonous, earnest, immature, narcissistic, organized, naughty and arrogant, Einon was a cruel and heartless individual. He was extremely narcissistic and immensely callous. He was sly, bitter, kinky, intelligent, nefarious, grouchy, emotionless, sadistic, irresponsible, negative, obstinate, nasty and malicious, considerably unaffected by the suffering he caused. His pure evil is almost driven to the point of murdering members of his own family and attacking his own, trusted allies. He is also not very nice. International Voice Actors This table consists of other voice actors that have dubbed for this character in other languages. Category:Villains Category:Dragonheart Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Film Characters Category:Males Category:Knights Category:King